Pokémon Rewritten: RedGreenBlueYellow Chapter
by LuluRuru
Summary: (JP) Aiko Oak. A simple, but powerful name. Granddaughter of Professor Oak, sister of Nanami and twin of Shigeru. Follow Aiko's journey as she travels with Satoshi, a shy boy with a big heart, Shigeru, Aiko's twin who only has eyes for better than everyone else, and Rie, a shrine guardian who wants to become a professional Pokémon Breeder. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**"I see a spread out future," a voice said. It didn't have a physical form, only a voice. "I see in the cosmos a group of four children. Three will be champion, but one will reign. The other child will be the link to unlocking the legendary birds, which she will catch and tame to help for good."**

**"Furthermore, I see your demise. One of the children, the longest champion, will become your successor in eleven to thirteen years. Then, a champion will take over once again."**

**"The champion will fall in love with one whose goal is to capture Mew, the creator of Pokémon. She will be left heartbroken, but all is not lost. All is not lost."**


	2. Chapter 1

Aiko Oak. A simple name, but one with a lot of power, similar to her brother and sister. Here, we found the simple, powerful name sleeping in her bed while her brother and her friend went to pick their new Pokémon. She was supposed to go today as well, as the three were starting their journey at the same time. Still, it seemed like the simple, powerful name forgot.

"AH!" Aiko screamed. "What time is it?" She looked at her clock. "It's ten in the morning! I was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago!" Aiko looked in the closet for what was supposed to be her new outfit, found in one of her sister's magazines. Instead, it was the outfit, but instead of a lovely blue teal and red outfit, instead she found a green teal and hot pink outfit with a matching hat. This, of course, left her very angry. "Onee-chan!"

"Oh, looks like someone awoken," a sleepy voice said, holding a cup of coffee. It was her sister, Nanami.

"Why did you buy me the wrong outfit?" Aiko was enraged by her sister's mistake.

"It's only a color swap. They sent me the wrong one but I didn't have the time to send it back for a new one. I'm sorry Aiko-chan."

"Great. I overslept and now I have the wrong outfit. I suppose the straightener broke?"

"The straightener is in your backpack. I packed everything the night before that you need. All you have to do is get some clothes on and get ready to go."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aiko went in a havoc trying to get ready for the day. Nanami tried helping the best she could to no avail.

"Looks like the Slowpoke finally got here," a boy around the same age that Aiko was. Aiko was really not in the mood for his tactics.

"Shigeru, you better stop it with that attitude or that Squirtle I get will squirt water in your eyeballs," Aiko sassed him.

"I hate to break it to you sister, but I have Squirtle." Shigeru span the Pokeball on his finger. "Satoshi over here chose Charmander, so that leaves one harmless little plant for you."

"You're a jerk," Aiko muttered to her brother. She passed by Satoshi.

"H-Hi Ai-" Satoshi muttered up some courage to say something.

"Hello to you too Satoshi." Aiko brushed him off as she walked passed him. "Brother, I will end you as soon as I get my Bulbasaur!" Aiko barked at her brother as she walked into the lab.

"You and your brother at it again?" a man's voice called out.

"Shigeru said that all that's left is Bulbasaur, gramps!" Aiko complained back to her grandfather. "Is that true?"

"I hate to break it to you Ai-chan, but it is." Her grandfather walked over with the only Pokéball left. "However, this Bulbasaur was the only female starter I've been able to give out in a month."

"I'll take her." Aiko grabbed the Pokemon. "Go! Bulbasaur!" She called the Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

"Bulba!" The Bulbasaur said. Aiko smiled halfheartedly.

"Will you give her a nickname?" Her grandfather asked her. Aiko nodded.

"Thumbelina. After the fairy-tale." Aiko crouched down to her new Pokémon. "Hi there Thumbelina. I'm Aiko, and you're going to be my partner, whether we like it or not. Sounds okay with you?"

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina said happily.

"Thumbelina, return!" Aiko called Thumbelina back to her Pokéball. "So I got the plant."

"Bulbasaur will fair well against the first two gyms," Aiko's grandfather explained. "It's also a dual type, that being grass and poison."

"That means that it will fair well in areas that grass might be weak to, right gramps?"

"Indeed. Someone taught you well."

"Doubt it was Onee-chan." The two laughed together.

"Anyways, I want you to fill out this," her grandfather said. "It's a Pokédex. Out of the three of you, I want you to fill out these to have a completed Regional Pokédex of Kanto. It can also give you the summary of Pokémon you have in your party or in your PC boxes."

"PC Boxes?"

"Don't worry about it. Aiko, your journey begins today! You must carve the path that you want to go by

"Onto Route One!" Aiko's voice rang out throughout the route. Thumbelina walked beside her, happy to be of use. "This will be fun, right Thumbelina?"

"Bulba!" Thumbelina said happily. Aiko gave a half-hearted smile.

"I'm gonna find a Squirtle," Aiko muttered under her breath. "A Pidgey!" Aiko got distracted and saw a bird flying in the sky. "Bulbasaur, what are your moves?" Aiko went to check the summary of Thumbelina through the Pokédex. "Let's see...Gentle Nature, met at level 5…" Aiko was having trouble trying to figure out what moves Thumbelina had. "Here it is! Tackle and...Growl." Aiko sighed. It wasn't a good movepool at all.

"Bulba?" Thumbelina asked. Aiko sighed.

"Thumbelina, use Growl to alert the Pidgey!"

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina used the move Growl. The attack power of the surrounding Pokemon dropped, but there wasn't a battle going on. The move was practically ineffective.

"Oh come on!" Aiko layed on the grass. "What does a girl have to do in 2002 to actually be able to complete something?" Aiko looked at her summary screen, the Pokédex that was colorful and full of life but still pixel-like.

"Pidgey!" a wild Pidgey said, engaged in combat with Thumbelina.

"This is our chance! Thumbelina, use Tackle!" Aiko called out to her Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina knocked the Pidgey into a state where Aiko could catch it.

"Pokéball! Go!" Aiko cried out, and threw a Pokéball at the wild Pidgey. It shook once, then twice, then three times, and the Pokeball didn't budge.

"Saur? Thumbelina asked. Aiko walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up.

"Our first Pokemon! Yay!" Aiko raised the Pokeball in the air. "I'm gonna name this one Pigeon."

"Pigeon? Really?" Shigeru asked, walking towards her.

"Let me guess. Viridian City, got a gym badge," Aiko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The gym is closed for some reason. Gotta go through the forest to get to Pewter City's gym."

"So you came back because why?"

"You're cute. I want to train my Squirtle."

"I really hate you, you know. You knew I wanted Squirtle."

"Yeah but I had other plans."

"You left me with this thing that only knows Tackle and Growl, Shigeru. At least your Squirtle knows a STAB move. Mine's too dumb to learn one."

"Which is exactly why I chose Squirtle."

"How about I battle you with my-" Aiko noticed Thumbelina was missing. "Wait. Where's Thumbelina?"

"HA! Can't even keep track of your own Pokémon. You really are a terrible trainer."

"Be of use and help me, twin!" Aiko screamed at her brother.

"This seems like something for entitled Aiko to do. I'm out." Shigeru walked away from Aiko who was in tears at this point.

"You really are selfish!" Aiko screamed and broke down crying over her lost Pokémon. A girl in the shadows was watching this scene very carefully. She decided to step out.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked. Aiko couldn't really see the girl's face, but could tell that she was wearing a kimono.

"My Pokémon! Bulbasaur, nicknamed Thumbelina, gone!" Aiko cried.

"You really should keep watch of the poor little thing. Did Rocket take it?"

"Rocket?"

"Bandits who steal Pokemon from trainers and sell them for profit."

"I was talking to my brother, and she was just...gone." Aiko sighed.

"She couldn't have gone that far. Have you tried calling her back to her Pokéball?"

"No." Aiko pressed the button on the ball. Nothing.

"Let's check the city. I'm technically not supposed to go there but the Guardian will understand for this case."

"The Guardian?"

"Don't ask questions. Do you have any other Pokémon?"

"Just a Pidgey."

"That will have to do for now. Let's keep moving forward."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Riena"

"Nice to meet you, Riena-san. My name is Aiko."

"Nice to meet you Aiko...uh what was the suffix for it?"

"Aiko-san."

"Aiko-san, okay. I never really get to talk to people, so this is a new experience for me."

"That's okay Riena-san!"

"It's getting late, and still no sign of your Thumbelina," Risako said. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help, I have to go back to the Shrine."

"Maybe she went to the shrine?" Aiko asked. "Please, I'm desperate."

"It's been awhile since the Shrine has had visitors outside my family. Perhaps this will be a good thing."

"How old are you?"

"Spiritually, I am fifty, but physically, I am eleven. If I am no longer the guardian of the shrine, I will become a regular eleven year old. I'll still retain my memories."

"I hope Thumbelina is wherever that is." The two girls walked past the city into a forest that Aiko sort of recognized. The two places she had been the most in her childhood was Pallet Town, Route 1, and Viridian City. She had been to the forest once, but it was so long ago that Aiko didn't remember why she was there in the first place.

"Welcome to Viridian Forest," Riena said. "The shrine is just up ahead." The two girls walked forward a ways until Aiko spotted something.

"Wait a second, it's a Bulbasaur! Maybe it knows where Thumbelina is!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Try calling Thumbelina back to its Pokéball. That will work too," Riena advised. Aiko did exactly as she was told. Surely enough, the Bulbasaur in the distance returned to its Pokeball.

"Yes! I finally found Thumbelina!" Aiko yelled happily, holding up her Pokéball in a cute pose. She then proceeded to lose her balance and fall over.

"Let's get to the shrine. It is getting late," Riena sighed.

"Riena, you brought a guest?" Riena's mother asked. Riena nodded.

"Onee-chan!" Riena's little sister called. "I missed you!" She hugged Riena.

"Hello Kyoko, hello mom," Riena said. "I brought a guest."

"You went to the city, didn't you?" Riena's mom said. "I smell it on you."

"Mom, the city isn't that bad-"

"The city is terrible! I don't know why you go, it's dangerous. Especially because you don't have a Pokemon."

"That's not true, I have Vulpie!"

"Vulpie doesn't count. That's the family Pokemon, not yours."

"Mom I-"

"Is this a bad time?" Aiko butted in. "Rie-chan said I could stay here for the night."

"Rie-chan? Rie-chan? Her name is Riena, sweetheart. What is Rie-chan?" Riena's mother asked.

"Mom it's just Japanese suffixes. Please I-"

"Go to bed. Shoo!" Riena's mother chased Riena off. "And you." She said, pointing at Aiko. "What's your name?"

"Aiko Oak. Granddaughter of the famous Samuel Oak," Aiko said sweetly and smiled.

"Samuel Oak. I haven't heard that name in a long time. That still gives you no excuse to speak to my daughter!"

"First off, I have no interest in dating your daughter whatsoever. Second off, Riena was the one to help me find my Bulbasaur, Thumbelina. You should be thankful that she's skilled in that area."

"Get out of my house."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get out of my house. You're a bad influence on Riena."

"You're an entitled parent. How about that?"

"I'm going to call the police."

"You said you hate the city. The police don't come out this far out in the forest. Contradiction much?"

"You're sleeping outside."

"Outside are Beedrill and Spearow. I don't really think your shrine or whatever's gonna get a good rep if you make their guests sleep outside."

"Fine. Find Riena's room and you can sleep there for tonight ONLY."

"Thank you, Rie-chan's terrible mother." Aiko saysashed her way upstairs.

"I still can't believe my mother let you sleep here," Riena said, setting up a sleeping bag for Aiko.

"I still can't believe your mom's that rude," Aiko added on. "Honestly Riena-san, you should stand up to her once in a while. Learn that you're not her pet."

"I know but…" Riena looked at the window. "I want to leave, but my sister is too young to take my place. I have an older sister but…"

"Ask your older sister! Maybe she'd let you take Vulplie?"

"Maybe. It's too late in the night to be thinking such thoughts." Riena snuggled under her blankets of her bed, while Aiko laid in the sleeping bag. "We should probably sleep."

"Yeah." Aiko had her eyes open until she was sure that Riena was fast asleep. Aiko pulled out Thumbelina's Pokéball. "Go! Thumbelina!" Aiko whispered.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina whispered.

"You want to stay by my side tonight?" Aiko asked.

"Bulba!" Thumbelina whispered happily, and went to sleep next to Aiko. Aiko decided to shut her eyes. It was a long day, and Aiko needed to rest up for the journey through Viridian Forest tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

"Honestly how big is this forest?" Aiko asked, walking with Riena early in the morning. "I'm hungry and I need food!"

"Mom normally uses the berries. Oran Berries are in season right now, so we're using them," Riena explained.

"Food!" Aiko found a bunch of Oran Berries and ate them all up. This of course angered some of the native Pokemon living in the area.

"Now you angered the Pokemon," Riena explained. "They're going to chase you around now."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Aiko screamed as she was being chased around by a variety of Pokemon. Everything from a Beedrill to a Pidgey was chasing Aiko around.

"If you give them something to eat, they may leave you be!" Riena called to Aiko, who was slowly running out of breath.

"Here!" Aiko threw a berry she hadn't eaten over the swarm of Pokemon. The Pokemon all looked over trying to find the berry, and all ran away. "Who knew angry Pokemon could be so insane?"

"You get used to it in the forest." A wild Pikachu walked over to the two girls.

"Pika?" it asked, trying to figure out what was happening. Riena walked over to the Pikachu. The Pikachu sweetly nuzzled Riena. "Pika Pi!"

"Hi RaiRai," Riena said. Aiko was confused, so Riena felt obliged to explain. "I nursed him back to health. He's wild, but he comes around the Shrine sometimes."

"I always wanted to get a Pikachu," Aiko confessed. "I'd feed it soft and fluffy pancakes. Pancakes are my favorite food."

"Pika?" RaiRai perked up at the word "pancake."

"He loves pancakes," Riena explained again. "That's what I fed him while I was nursing him to health."

"Wow…" Aiko was amazed. Something like that must've been incredible to witness. Aiko hadn't been allowed to see her grandfather nurse Pokemon yet, so she was jealous.

"Somebody help me!" A young boy's voice whined. Aiko thought the voice sounded familiar until the boy ran into a tree being chased by Pokemon. The noise scared little RaiRai away from the area.

"Satoshi," Aiko muttered.

"You know him?" Riena asked. Aiko nodded.

"Boy from Pallet. He's a close friend of mine, but I think he's scared of me to be honest. Satoshi!" Aiko ran over to him.

"A-Aiko?" Satoshi asked, seeing stars.

"Lucky name of the day. Get up and tell me what happened." Satoshi passed out on the ground.

"Well, he's out," Riena said. "I'll get some berries and oils to ease his pain. You stay here and watch him, Aiko-san."

"Okay," Aiko said. She looked over to Satoshi. "I wonder what happened to him."

Satoshi opened his eyes. He looked around, scared about where he was and what happened prior. He hoped Aiko wouldn't get mad and yell at him. Through the blurriness, he could make out Aiko and another girl preparing berries. Aiko noticed and walked over to him.

"A-Aiko-chan I can-"

"There's no need to explain Satoshi," Aiko said. "I don't get why you're so afraid of me. You're my best friend. Best friends should be comfortable around each other."

"I-"  
"I get it, it's because you're scared of my brother. He isn't here. He isn't traveling with me. We had a fallout over my Bulbasaur. You don't have to be afraid of me you know."

"I know Aiko I-"

"Would you like some-" Aiko asked but then Riena cut in.

"Do you always cut into what he's saying?" Riena asked.

"No, not re-"

"Most of the time," Satoshi said. "But most of the time-"

"Most of the time I know where his sentences are going," Aiko said. Satoshi smiled and nodded to Riena.

"If I wasn't a Shrine Maiden I'd travel with you guys, but…"

"Didn't you say you had a sister?" Aiko asked. "Ask her to watch it!"

"I would but-"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if she'd let me travel. This is my calling."

"According to who?"

"My mother."

"Your mother is entitled and manipulative. Seriously Riena, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I want to travel around Kanto and participate in Pokemon Shows, which test Pokemon's abilities and the breed itself. People who compete in them are known as Pokemon Breeders. I know Vulpie is the perfect mold of a Vulpix but I can't take her…" Riena trailed off, her passion shining then fading away. Satoshi did something he didn't normally do.

"Riena-san, you should follow your dreams! You shouldn't be cooped up having other people tell you what to do. In Kanto, you can travel at eleven years old if you own a Pokemon, which you do. You could be the best Breeder you could ever want to be! You just have to let the people close to you know what you'd like to do! It may hurt your family but all eleven-year-olds are traveling at this time. You _have _to be able to travel!"

"I-" Riena scrambled to defend her mother but realized every single one of Satoshi points was valid. "You're good with words, despite Aiko-san finishing your sentences all the time.

"Mhm!" Satoshi said and smiled.

"Alright let's go tell Riena-san's mom!" Aiko said happily and walked over in that direction

"It's not that simple," Riena said. "The shine keeping has to be transferred over by Mew itself. The only way we can actually call Mew for this type of ceremony-"

"It's a pink Pokemon!" Aiko called, clearly distracted, and ran over to a cat-like Pokemon floating around, eating a berry that Aiko dropped. Riena's mouth hung open.

"How the-Aiko how did you-" Riena was astounded. She ran over to Aiko. "We mustn't say it's name, otherwise Pokemon Poachers will be attracted to the area."

"Mew!" The Mew turned into a Pikachu for the time being to disguise itself. Before it could get away, Riena caught it.

"Wait!" Riena said to the Pikachu Mew. "You have to help me. I want to be able to travel around the world to become a Pokemon Breeder! It's my dream. I know that I've been chosen to take care of your shrine, but please! I want to be a regular eleven-year-old."

"Pika?" the Mew Pikachu asked. It leaped out of Riena's hands and ran off towards the shrine.

"W-Wait for me!" Riena ran after the Pikachu.

"Guess we'll-" Satoshi was about to say.

"Guess we'll go follow her then, eh?" Aiko asked. Satoshi nodded. The two kids ran after Riena deeper into the forest.

"You what?!" Riena's mom asked, hearing what Riena had explained about her day. "I won't allow it."

"Mom, I don't want to fit into the mold you made for me. I want to go on my own path with Vulpie!"

"If you do this, you know the consequences."

"Mom I can take them!"  
"Leave her alone mom," A voice said from inside the house, coming outside. The voice belonged to a young woman that looked similar to Riena and Kyoko.

"Onee-chan…" Riena said and bowed.

"Kyoko can take over for Riena. We don't need a ceremony thing or whatever. We're past the time of rural ages. Sure, we still have to keep the shrine running but I don't think Mew would appreciate it if we just did some crazy outdated thing."

"Haruko, that's what I get for letting you travel at age eleven," Riena's mom muttered to herself. "Fine. Take Vulpie. Get a bag ready and I want you out the door by tonight. Pewter is actually closer than Viridian, so head there. I assume the two of you in the back over there- looking at you Oak-are going to challenge the league so who am I to stop you?"

"Thank you, mom! Thank you thank you thank you!" Riena shrieked and hugged her mom. "Let's get ready to go!"

"I can't believe it," Riena's mom said sarcastically. "My little girl, all grown up and ready for her own Pokemon journey."

"The mood is really important," Riena sighed.

"Well, is Vulpie ready to go?" Her mom completely ignored Riena's comment.

"Yes, Vulpie is ready to go."

"Alright. Have a good trip." Riena's mom slammed the door in her face.

"I can't believe that woman is your mother," Aiko commented. Satoshi nodded in agreement to Aiko, knowing that she'd just finish his sentence anyway.

"Well, you know, we can buy a house after our journey is done," Riena lightened up. "There's always that option."  
"Yeah, true," Aiko said. "That's too far in the future though. I want to enjoy my journey. Besides, we aren't technically adults until sixteen anyway. Way to far out in the future!"

"If someone gifts you the house, you can get it," Satoshi quietly said.

"Yeah!" Aiko said loudly. "Look, we're here!" The group had exited out of the forest and back onto Route 2.

"Only a while until Pewter City, the city of rocks!" Riena said happily. "Maybe there's a Pokemon Training Facility there."

"You certainly don't act like you're mentally fifty," Aiko commented on Riena's child-like demeanor, something that hadn't been showcased before.

"Oh that? That was just a lie my mom told me to tell people. It's supposed to make the shrine seem like a sacred place, which it is, but it's not that sacred that we have to act like we're insane or something. I think mom takes that a bit too seriously."

"Huh." Aiko shrugged it off, but couldn't help but pity Riena's home life. Her dreams had been repressed for so long and now she was bubbly and happy instead of serious and solemn. It made Aiko wonder…


	4. Chapter 3

"Well well well dear sister," Shigeru said, meeting up with Aiko, Satoshi, and Rie the next day. "Looks like you brought the crybaby and a beauty along."

"Shut up Shigeru," Aiko groaned. "What do you want from me?"  
"I want to challenge the crybaby and the incompetent. As for the doll, I'll leave her alone." Aiko turned around to her friends. Riena seemed very flattered, while Satoshi felt hurt. "Let's challenge the crybaby first." Satoshi went forward, a bit scared. Aiko pulled him over.

"Remember, he's all bark and no bite," Aiko hissed. Satoshi nodded, and headed over to Shigeru for a Pokemon battle.

"Go! Pidgey!" Shigeru called. He threw the Pokeball and out came his Pidgey.

"Go! Charmander!" Satoshi piped. Charmander came out of his Pokeball. Aiko watched the boys intriguingly. Aiko pulled out her Pokedex to read the data of both Pokemon in the battle. Shigeru's Pidgey was level nine, while Satoshi's Charmander was level eight. Aiko then realized she probably should've caught another Pokemon besides her Pidgey, which hadn't even been taken out of its Pokeball.

"Hey Riena, I'm gonna head out to the forest. I have unfinished business there," Aiko let her friend know.

"You can call me Rie if you want," Riena said. "In fact, I'd prefer if you'd call me Rie. Rie is…" Riena lost her train of thought. "I mean only my mom calls me Riena, and you called me Rie-chan earlier, and I quite liked that."

"Oh. Okay then Rie-chan!" Aiko waved to Riena, who wished to be called Rie, and ran towards the forest. She knew exactly what she was going to catch.

Aiko had taken some pancakes from the Pokemon Center in order to lure out the elusive RaiRai. She wanted that wild Pikachu for herself, but she didn't want a Raichu. There were rumors of a far off place where Raichu were different than Raichu anywhere else, and that's what Aiko wanted to evolve this Pikachu into. Besides, Pikachu there seemed really liked pancakes.

"Oh RaiRai!" Aiko called happily. "I brought lovely pancakes!" She opened up the container with buttermilk pancakes. "Yum yum!" Aiko noticed a small tail peeking out from a tree. Aiko started eating the pancakes. She was awfully hungry and didn't eat anything yesterday.

"Pika…" The Pikachu was very angry that Aiko was eating the pancakes. He leapt out of the tree and used a Thunder Shock on her.

"Gaaaaaah!" Aiko screamed. After the shock was done, Aiko was extremely fatigued. She reached for Thumbelina's Pokeball.

"Go! Thumbelina!" Aiko threw the Pokeball, and out came Thumbelina.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina said, ready to battle alongside Aiko.

"Thumbelina, use Tackle!" Aiko called out.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina used the move on RaiRai. Aiko noticed RaiRai's HP drop because of the Pokedex she held in her hand. She went to grab a Pokeball.

"Pokeball! Go!" Thumbelina took her Pokeball and threw it at RaiRai. It shook once, twice, then three times. Suddenly, RaiRai broke out of the Pokeball, sending it out of commission.

"Oh good grief!" Aiko cursed to the sky. "Thumbelina, use Growl!" Before Thumbelina used the move, RaiRai used Tackle on Thumbelina.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina cried. She was heavily hurt and left with Paralysis due to RaiRai's ability of Static.

"I have a Paralyze Heal!" She sprayed it upon Thumbelina to cure her of her status condition. RaiRai was almost going to use another Tackle, but Aiko was quicker with her Pokeball.

"Go! Pokeball Number Two!" Aiko threw another Pokeball. This time, the Pokeball shook once, twice, then three times. It made a click noise, and RaiRai was now officially Aiko's.

"I caught a Pokemon!" Aiko said happily. "Let's get back to Pewter, we have a battle to win!"

"So the crybaby lost, I assume it will be the same with the incompetent," Shigeru commented. "The beauty of the forest though is too esteemed to be battled."

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Rie said, flustered. Satoshi was in the midst of running to the Pokemon Center to heal up his only Pokemon when Aiko returned to the scene.

"Don't get your hopes up, dear brother," Aiko sassed. "I will pound you to the ground."

"Go! Pidgey!" Shigeru sent out his prized bird. "Grass is weak to flying. Make your move."

"Go! RaiRai!" Aiko sent out the Pikachu that she had caught in the wild. Rie's mouth hung open.

"But-why-how-" Rie was beyond confused.

"Electric type, eh?" Shigeru asked. "Well then. Pidgey, use Sand Attack!"

"Pidgey!" The Pidgey was going to throw sand at RaiRai, but then RaiRai jumped in the air to dodge.

"RaiRai, use Thunder Shock!"

"Pikachu!" RaiRai called out, using his electric powers on the Pidgey. Aiko saw the Pidgey's health drop until it fainted.

"Good work RaiRai!" Aiko said, and was going to give RaiRai some affection, but all Aiko got was the cold shoulder.

"Would you like to switch your Pokemon, dear sister?"

"Since RaiRai is being fickle about affection, I wouldn't mind at all!" Aiko said, eyeing RaiRai with a disapproving look. RaiRai just scoffed and started grooming. "RaiRai return!" Aiko called RaiRai back to its Pokeball. "Go! Thumbelina!"

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina said happily.

"Thumbelina, use Leech Seed!" Aiko called out to her Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" Seeds were planted all around the Squirtle, eating up the energy the Squirtle gave.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Shigeru called out to Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Shigeru's Squirtle hid in its shell, raising its defense. The Leech Seed was stronger, and still sucked up a good chunk of health from the small turtle.

"Thumbelina, finish using Vine Whip!" Aiko called out to her Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina used the move, and Aiko watched as her brother's Pokemon fainted. "Who's incompetent now, brother?"

"Shut up," Shigeru muttered. "I bet you don't have a badge case!"

"I haven't even beaten the first gym yet!" Aiko defended.

"Beaten by an incompetent." Shigeru shook his head. "I'm going to go to Mount Moon to train."

"If you say so dear brother," Aiko said and smirked. "I will be a Pokemon Master, while you cry in the depths of the Mountain of the Moon."

"What-" Rie was about to ask then Satoshi whispered in her ear.

"The two have similar of a personality, they often go at it with each other," Satoshi explained. "It's a sibling thing, I think."

"I see." Rie wished she had a similar bond that Aiko and Shigeru shared.

Later, Satoshi, Aiko, and Rie all decided to head to the Pewter Museum to have a look around at the ancient fossil Pokemon.

"Aerodactyl's are really cool!" Rie commented, and pointed to a display of the Pokemon. "Rumor has it that someone found a way to restore-"  
"Restore fossil Pokemon, out of town?" Aiko said, clearly annoyed at the note on the wall. "How am I supposed to find one? I was going to ask this guy but he's out of town for the next three weeks! Who does that, take a three week vacation in another region?"

"Which one?" Rie asked.

"That's not important. What is important is seeing who's going to tackle Takeshi first!" Aiko did a spin and smiled. In an instant, her clothes seemed to have changed out of her regular trainer clothes and into a classy reporter.

"She can do that?" Rie whispered into Satoshi's ear.

"How do you think Jessie and James did it on TV?" Satoshi whispered back. Rie might not have known much, but she did know about The Electric Tale of Pikachu TV show that also contained manga. It's why Pikachu were so popular not just in Kanto, but all over the Pokemon World.

"Rie-chan! You will be our first interviewer for Leaf News!"

"Leaf...news?" Rie asked, bewildered by the idea of it.

"Rie-chan! Who should go first to the very first Pokemon Gym of Kanto!"

"That was in Viridian-"  
"Viridian is closed for some reason! We are in Pewter now. Answer the question!" Aiko was getting pretty annoyed with Rie dodging the question.

"Uhhhhh." Rie felt cornered into doing something she didn't want to do. "I-oh geez-don't know? Red?"

"The color of fire! And who chose the fire starter is...Satoshi! Congratulations! Now go to the gym now!" Aiko spun around again and was back in her trainer clothes. "Ta-ta now!"

"O-Okay," Satoshi said, and left the museum.

"Nice to get him out of my hair," Aiko sighed happily.

"Do you not like him?" Rie asked. She thought that Aiko and Satoshi had an amazing friendship, and didn't think she'd be wrong.

"I mean I do, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I think he relies on my help too much," Aiko explained. "We're old enough to travel the world by ourselves now, he needs to learn to do something for himself. Otherwise, what else is he to do with his life, go on top of the highest mountain in the world? I don't think so."

"Aiko-chan-"

"Come on, Rie-chan! We're going to watch Satoshi!"

"But Satoshi doesn't even have a counter, what do you-"  
"Let's go!" Aiko took Rie by the hand and ran down the stairs with her.

"Aiko-chan, s-slow down!"

"We're here!" Aiko said happily. "That guide didn't even need to show me. I'm that good."

"Aiko-chan, I think the battle is over," Rie said, as the two looked up at the screen. The only Pokemon Satoshi owned, his Charmander, got beaten up by Brock's legendary Onix.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Gym Leader Brock wins!" Satoshi gave Takeshi some cash, as money was a common thing to give and take after battles. Sometimes, like the battle earlier with Shigeru, Aiko, and Satoshi, it is an unofficial battle, so no money is won or lost.

Satoshi passed the two girls, not paying any sort of attention to them at all. He was only concerned about his only Pokemon, Charmander, getting the help it needed.

"Nurse!" Satoshi said, running up to an empty Pokemon Center counter. "Please, my Pokemon needs healing!" Despite his soft, shy voice, Satoshi was pleading with the Nurse.

"Alright Satoshi. First, let me take your Pokemon and restore it to full health," the Nurse said. "Also, my name is Joy, like all the other Nurses. That's our name here at work anyway." Nurse Joy went to heal up Satoshi's Pokemon.

"How did you know my name?" Satoshi asked.

"It's a long story, I doubt you'd like to know. Anyways, here is your Charmander, restored and back to full health."

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" Satoshi exclaimed happily.

"Before you go, if you'd like to defeat the gym leader, I suggest getting a water-type or a grass-type Pokemon to help you. Your Charmander is strong, but not strong enough to defeat Brock. From what I'm aware of, there are wild Oddish, Bellsprout, and on occasion you can find a Bulbasaur there too.

"I will not rest until I get a grass type Pokemon!" Satoshi said. "But first I need some Pokeballs. To the store!"

"So, you're here," the gym leader, Brock, said. "I've been waiting for the day the Oak children would test their skills against me. How many gym badges do you have?"

"None yet. Viridian City's gym has been closed for a long, long time," Aiko explained.

"I'm sure you know me and what Pokemon I use, right?"

"Your Pokémon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination, and they're all rock types!"

"That's right, my Pokémon are all the Rock type!" Takeshi laughed. "You think you'll lose to me?"

"Not a chance, Takeshi!"

"That's the Trainer's honor that compels you to challenge me. Fine, then! Show me your best, Aiko! We start in five minutes." The referee for the gym match went over to his podium.

"Attention, all Pewter City residents and those in the area: the match between the Leader and Aiko Oak will be commencing in five minutes. If you would like to watch the match, please head to the gym, to a PokeCenter TV, or tune into Channel 7 on your TV." The announcer left the podium and headed towards the side door of the gym.

"Is this normal?" Rie asked. Aiko nodded.

"It doesn't go into people's homes. You've seen tornado sirens before, right?"

"Yes, but only from a distance."

"They use those, only the voices are quieter. I've gone to Viridian City for school, so I've heard them before."

"Interesting. Hey, I think he's ready for you." Rie pointed towards Brock. He was standing, waiting for battle. A TV crew was recording live footage for the Pokemon battle.

"I'll see you after the battle!" Aiko ran towards the challenger podium, ready for her first-ever official battle.

"Today, at 1:30 Kantoian Time, we are witnessing the battle of a new trainer, Aiko Oak, against Pewter City's gym leader, Takeshi Jadeite. Each trainer only has two Pokemon that they are allowed to use. As always, we will announce the Leader's Pokemon first so that the challenger can plan accordingly." the man at the podium switched on a large TV screen that showed Brock's Pokemon: a Geodude and an Onix. "What will Trainer Aiko decide?" Aiko gripped the only two Pokeballs she had on her; Thumbelina and RaiRai.

"Pikachu and Bulbasaur," Aiko said plainly.

"Leader Brock sends out Geodude!" Aiko gripped her Pokeball that carried Thumbelina.

"Go! Thumbelina!" Aiko sent Thumbelina out of the Pokeball and onto the battlefield. Despite the fact that Thumbelina was only level ten according to Aiko's Pokedex, Aiko was fairly confident in her partner Pokemon.

"Thumbelina, use Leech Seed!" Aiko called.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina leaped into the air, and in the ground, vines covered the Geodude.

"Geodude, use defense curl!" Takeshi called, trying to help his suffering Geodude.

"Geodude!" Geodude curled up in a ball, raising its defense stat. The Leech Seed did some damage to the Geodude, healing Thumbelina's already full health.

"Grass is a special attacker. How will you raise your special defense?" Aiko asked, questioning Takeshi's flawed tactics. "Thumbelina, use Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" Thumbelina pulled vines from out of the ground and attacked the Geodude.

Aiko looked at her Pokedex while Takeshi was having his Geodude use Tackle. She suspected that Takeshi would use a Potion soon, as the Geodude health was almost out according to her Pokedex. Even a simple Tackle could widdle down the health of the Geodude. To Aiko's surprise, Takeshi called Aiko to make her move.

"Aren't you going to heal your Geodude?" Aiko asked.

"I'm saving my Potion for later. Make your move!" Takeshi called.

"Thumbelina, use Tackle!" Aiko called out. She watched on her Pokedex as the terrible Geodude sprite fell down. She looked up from her dex to the battlefield, and saw that the Geodude had fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins!" The referee held up a green flag, signalling that Aiko won. Thumbelina ran over to her trainer.

"Good work, Thumbelina!" Aiko said happily, and pet her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Thumbelina was happy that her trainer was praising her. However, she knew that Aiko wouldn't let her rest just yet.

"Takeshi is about to send out Onix. Will Aiko change her Pokemon?" The announcer asked as a general question. Aiko knew that it was supposed to be directed towards her.

"You ready?" Aiko asked her Pokemon. Thumbelina nodded. "Thumbelina will stay out."  
"Leader Takeshi sends out Onix!"

"H-Hey! Shigeru!" Satoshi tried getting Aiko's brother's attention. "Your sister's on TV!" The two of them were in a semi-crowded Pokemon Center.

"Hmm?" Shigeru asked. "Has she defeated the Onix yet?"

"The same one that defeated me? No…"

"That's quite the issue then. Let's go watch my sister's tiny Pokemon get beaten up by a rock snake." Shigeru smirked. "Let's see how long you last, little plant." Shigeru glared at the TV.

"I have full faith in Aiko!"

"You have too much faith in my sister. She's incompetent and thinks she gets everything."  
"You act that way too."  
"Do not!"  
"Just the other day you said you were going to get all three starter Pokemon! And didn't you and your sister agree that she was going to receive a Squirtle?"

"Maybe. I don't remember."  
"At least Aiko has a heart and cares!"  
"She only cares because she wants something out of the person or Pokemon. She didn't even care for her Bulbasaur."

"Hey!" A random person who looked like they were from the Hiker class called. "We can't hear the announcer with all your bickering!"

"Sorry," Satoshi said, becoming submissive.

"Maybe I'll shut my mouth after I lose to you!" Shigeru said, being very hot headed. Satoshi knew he needed to flee. Immediately.

"I need to use the restroom. Be right back!" Satoshi zoomed to the bathrooms, leaving Shigeru to battle alone in a Pokemon battle. Shigeru didn't care; he knew he would win anyway. His sister on the other hand…

"This is the last Potion I have," Aiko told her Pokemon. "We can win this! We have the type advantage, we've done some good hits, we just need to end strong."

"Bulba!" Thumbelina thanked Aiko for the Potion.

"Now get out there, and do your best. That's all I can ask from you."

"Onix, use Bind!" Takeshi told his Pokemon. Aiko clenched her teeth. Of course she had faith in Thumbelina, but Aiko needed a counter attack. Then she noted an interesting feature of Onix that her grandfather had taught her. If done correctly, Thumbelina could get out of the bind and be able to do massive damage.

"Thumbelina, use Vine Whip on the Onix's horn!" Aiko called. "You can use your vines to free yourself; they're really small."

"Saur!" Thumbelina replied, hearing its trainer's request.

"Onix, use Bind!" Takeshi tried countering, but Thumbelina was taking up too much of the energy out of Onix, and it fell over, defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins!"

"We did it Thumbelina!" Aiko called happily, jumping up and down at her first victory at the gym. "I can't believe it."

"Bulba!" Thumbelina said. She was content with Aiko's behavior.

"So, I guess you beat me," Takeshi said. "To show that you have defeated me and proved yourself at Pewter City Gym, I present you with a Boulder Badge and the Technical Machine thirty-four."

"What's a Technical Machine?" Aiko asked. She knew what Hidden Machines were thanks to her grandpa, but not a Training Machine.

"A Technical Machine, also known as a TM, contains special moves that the Pokemon might not be able to learn through regular means. You can only use the move once before the TM breaks. It's a form of new technology to help Pokemon learn new moves that they've never learned before. The Kanto region only owns fifty TMs in total, so maybe when your adventure is done here, maybe you could travel to more regions to collect TMs there."

"Could you tell me more about the TM?" This was probably the first time Aiko asked a question without a hint of sass or confidence, instead replaced by a curious voice; one that sounded like she wanted to learn more.

"This particular TM contains the move Bind, the move Onix was using on your Bulbasaur earlier. It is a normal type move."  
"Cool!" Aiko said happily. "We got our first gym badge!"

"Bulba!" Thumbelina said happily.

"Let's check your level," Aiko said. "Looks like it's...level 15! You're super close to leveling up, you know?"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Hooray for Aiko-chan!" Rie called out to her.

"Satoshi!" Aiko called out, and ran over to him. She gave him a great big hug. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah…" Satoshi said. "I'm going to challenge Takeshi first thing tomorrow morning!"  
"You are, are you?" Aiko asked skeptically. "What Pokemon did you find?"

"I found a wild Mankey! Fighting types are strong against Rock types. He really likes me and Charmamner too."

"That's amazing!" Aiko said happily. "I got my first gym badge! I'm super duper excited to see what happens next for us!" Aiko rose her hand up in the air, holding her Boulder Badge. "Watch out world, here I come!"


End file.
